Reminiscencia
by Bea1258
Summary: Haruka Nanase había soportado demasiadas cosas por Rin, desde el hecho de que este lo acosara durante mas de 6 meses hasta que lo llevara a vivir a un "cuchitril", pero que lo olvidara completamente por culpa de un accidente de trafico era, definitivamente, algo que no estaba dispuesto a soportar. / - Rin, es tu pareja, viven juntos./ -No me jodas Sousuke..- AU, RinHaru / Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

pero esta historia si

* * *

**Reminiscencia**

**.**

_Nada me asusta más que el pensamiento de perderte…_

_Eres la única persona que no soportaría perder._

_Shion / Nº 6_

**.**

**Capítulo 1: El extraño de ojos zafiros**

.

.

.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, o bien era eso, o era el mundo lo que giraba. No podía decirlo con seguridad, ya que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

El mareo que sentía lo tenía entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, él solo quería seguir durmiendo….

El constante pitido que escuchaba al fondo de la habitación no lo dejaba, con irritación frunció el ceño, sus manos agarrotadas trataron de moverse, mas al intentarlo sintió su mano izquierda atrapada, Rin podía jurar que alguien la sujetaba casi con miedo, como si temiera que se fuera.

Aun sin abrir los ojos pensó que era estúpido, estaba dormido, _a donde podría ir._

Al momento de tratar de mover nuevamente la mano izquierda, sintió temblar la de su acompañante, no entendía porque o quien le sujetaba; es más, le resultaba completamente extraño que dicha mano fuera casi tan grande como la suya.

Decidió abrir los ojos de una vez por todas para aclarar sus dudas.

Sus parpados le resultaron demasiado pesados, tuvo que esforzarse de sobre manera para poder lograrlo.

Se removió considerablemente, ocasionando que la persona que lo sujetaba lo soltara, Rin sintió una pequeño vacío al sentirse libre del agarre, mas eso no impido que por fin y después de _demasiado_ tiempo lograra abrir los ojos.

Una súbita exclamación de sorpresa se escuchó en la habitación.

El pelirrojo dirigió la mirada al sitio del cual provenía el sonido, encontrando así a un chico pelinegro que lo miraba con sus orbes azules conmocionadas y visiblemente esperanzadas.

\- Rin ... .-

"_Es como el mar en el atardecer" _Rin no supo porque, pero de algún lugar de su mente la imagen de tal joven, sonriéndole con aquellos zafiros brillando de felicidad con él, _por él. _Le llego, atendiéndolo por segundos.

Mas esta imagen solo duro un segundo en su mente, pues unos brazos colgándose de su cuello y un peso extra sobre de él lo saco de sus fantasías.

\- Rin ... .-

Abrió los ojos sin entender, aquel chico lo estaba abrazando, es más, se aferraba a él como si no hubiera un mañana, lo más extraño es que el Matsuoka estaba disfrutando el contacto; mas sintió pánico al reparar en que el pelinegro sollozaba en su cuello, era perfectamente capaz de sentir como pequeñas gotas caían en su hombro.

Sin saber realmente que pasaba, Rin le paso las manos por los hombros, tratando de confortar a su acompañante.

Unas vez que el morocho se hubo calmado, se separa lo suficiente para unir sus frentes, mirando las orbes carmines con absoluta devoción, como si hubiera temido nunca volver a verlas, para luego acariciar con delicadeza el rosto confundido de Rin, el cual lo observaba sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

Mas cuando se percató de como este lo atraía hacia el con claras intenciones -en las cuales Matsuoka prefería no pensar- se separó, inquieto.

Trato de hablar, mas su voz no alcanzaba a salir de su garganta, se empezó a alarmar, un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda al percatarse de que se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital, con globos de "despierta pronto" y "no te rindas" por todo el cuarto.

Aclaro su garganta, notándola extremadamente seca, y con voz demasiado ronca pregunto.

-..Disculpa… Me podrías decir ¿Qué pasa?- se tomó un segundo para recobrar el aliento - Y más importante…. ¿Quién eres?...

Matsuoka Rin nunca se sintió tan culpable y mortificando como ahora, apreciando como los ojos azules que brillaban cual zafiros se oscurecían hasta el punto de casi igualar el tono de un cielo nocturno sin luna.

Tratando de Ignorar el vacío que se formó en su pecho al apreciar el desconsuelo del pelinegro tras sus palabras, se preguntó internamente donde estaba su novia en este momento. Y porque lo había dejado sólo con un completo extraño.

.

* * *

**Notas: **

¡Hola!

creo que no hace falta explicar quien es el extraño con el que Rin esta ¿verdad?

pretendo hacer los capítulos de esta historia un tanto cortos, de hecho ya tengo varios terminados, haber como me va.

Gracias por leer y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

pero díganme ¿que les pareció?


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen,

Aquí les traigo el segundo cap, espero que les guste, y disculpen si tiene faltas de ortografía. Agradezco a quienes pusieron esta historia en Favoritos y Alertas.

agradezco especialmente a : **SouMako 3, June JK, ****Himiko-chan Hirisashi, La muerte azul, 2cm, Kurokocchii0, Jessie Kurosaki. **por sus hermosos Reviews :3

* * *

**Reminiscencia**

**.**

_Hay casos en los que uno se enamora tan profundamente…_

_Que poco importa que sea de otro hombre. _

_Ritsu Onodera / Sekaiichi Hatsukoi _

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Negación**

**.**

.

.

Haruka escuchó atentamente al doctor mientras este le explicaba la situación médica de su novio,

No lo creía, simplemente era imposible que eso sucediera, ¿verdad? Rin, el Rin que había conocido hace 3 años era incapaz de hacer semejante cosa, aquel que lo había acosado durante seis meses solo para conseguir una cita, SU Rin no podía olvidarlo.

No, era estúpido e inmoral.

Pero lo había hecho, el idiota pelirrojo había olvidado los últimos 5 años de su vida, y eso obviamente lo incluían a él, a Makoto, a todos aquellos que conoció en ese lapso de tiempo y al amor que se supone, seria para siempre.

El doctor seguía hablando, dándole recomendaciones de cómo enfrentar la situación y dándole explicaciones para cuidar de Rin. Diciéndolo que lo mejor sería no provocarle emociones fuertes.

Quiso reír por lo absurdo, emociones fuertes, ¿Cómo se supone que le explicaría que tenían más de dos años saliendo? ¿Qué llevaban aproximadamente un año viviendo juntos? Si a él, Haruka Nanase le había costado aceptarlo estando completamente en sus sentidos. Que reacción tendría el pelirrojo ¿Cómo le explicas a un joven que "siempre" había sido heterosexual que lo amas y que, por lo vivido en estos últimos 3 años, él te corresponde?

Al ver la turbación en el joven el medico lo dejo solo.

Haruka, consciente de que ahora estaba solo, suspiro fuertemente, no… no, ni siquiera sabía que pensar, ¿debería estar feliz de que Rin por fin despertara? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Solo él sabia lo dolorosas que le resultaron estas semanas, lo angustioso que era llegar a casa y encontrarla vacía, lo inmensamente grande que le había parecido su cama. Estaba consciente del inmenso alivio y felicidad que sintió al ver esos ojos carmesís despiertos, al sentir de nuevo ese calor que solo Rin era capaz de transmitirle.

Pero también era malditamente consiente del desconcierto que sintió al percatarse de que Rin lo alejaba de si, la dolorosa angustia al escucharle preguntar dónde estaba y quien era él.

Y ahora que sabía que el pelirrojo no lo recordaba, simplemente se sentía morir.

Sin darse cuenta en realidad comenzó a dar vueltas por el pasillo, mirando distraídamente al cuarto donde se encontraba su novio.

Suspiro, según le había dicho el doctor, si todo marchaba bien, Matsuoka podría salir del hospital en unos días, pero eso no era marchar bien. No, Haruka necesitaba que el pelirrojo tomara su mano entre la suya para que todo marchara bien. Y ahora… estaba seguro que tendría que pasar demasiado tiempo para que eso ocurriera.

Continuo dando vueltas por el pasillo, tenía que tranquilizarse, se dijo, perder la calma no solucionara nada. Aun así, la sensación de la curiosa mirada de Rin sobre de él desde la habitación solo alimentaba su nerviosismo, el cual pronto fue agravándose hasta desembocar en furia. El pecho le dolía a causa de todos los sentimientos que se agitaban en su interior.

Sin poder resistir más, apretó los puños y emprendió marcha en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba Rin Matsuoka, el imbécil de su novio que tenía el descaro de olvidarlo.

Obviamente, antes de siquiera tomarlo de la bata, unos enfermeros lo sacaron del cuarto, un poco después el medico había hablado con él, regañándolo por el impulso y diciéndole que era una imprudencia.

Claro, el doctor no estaba en la situación de Haru.

El doctor se marchó, no sin antes recomendarle a Nanase que llamara a alguien a quien Rin reconociera. Tal vez al ver un rostro familiar este se sintiera más cómodo.

Sin pensarlo mucho saco su celular y marco, al segundo tono una gruesa y conocida voz respondió.

\- ¿Haru?... ¿Qué pas-

\- … Despertó…- sin esperar respuesta corto la llamada.

Suspirando por milésima vez en el día, se recargo en una pared, Sousuke no tardaría en aparecer.

.

* * *

.

Rin estaba confundido.

Después de su "extraño" abrazo con el joven de ojos azules y su posterior pregunta, este había salido corriendo por una enfermera; luego esta había llamado a un doctor, y luego de una serie de examinaciones de su estado físico y de preguntas de rutina, el medico había salido a hablar con el pelinegro.

Luego de eso, él chico se había puesto a caminar en círculos con los puños apretados dando miradas de reojo al cuarto, miradas que el pelirrojo fingía no notar; Después de un rato, el moreno había entrado a paso firme.

\- Rin… maldito idiota, ¿Cómo es- unos enfermeros habían evitado que lo tomara de la bata y lo habían sacaron de la habitación. Rin solo pudo encogerse en la cama. Sin saber que pasaba.

Un tiempo después el médico entro y le explico que había tenido un accidente automovilístico. Luego de explicarle cosas médicas que Rin no estaba seguro de entender, soltó información que causo que Matsuoka sudara frio.

El doctor debía estar bromeando, simplemente era imposible que estuvieran en el año 2024, era por demás ridículo; él estaba absolutamente seguro de que apenas era el 2019.

No podía estar equivocado, hace apenas unos días se había mudado a un nuevo apartamento. Acababa de salir de la casa de sus padres para empezar una nueva vida junto con su novia. Hacía apenas un mes había cumplido 21 años.

El estúpido doctor no le podía venir a decir que tenía 26.

A no ser que…

Su respiración empezó a volverse dificultosa, no podría ser… ¿o sí?, su visión se comenzó a nublarse, sintió su cuerpo demasiado pesado.

Apunto estaba de perder la conciencia cuando una mano fuerte detuvo su espalda, despabilo todo lo que pudo y alzo la mirada para encontrase con unos ojos turquesa demasiado familiares. Sintió alivio al ver una cara conocida.

\- Sousuke ...

\- Rin… es verdad, despertaste…- entonces el más alto lo abrazo, sin embargo, esta vez Rin no dudo ni un solo instante en devolver el contacto.

\- Sousuke… yo no sé qué paso… dime que no… que no tarde…

\- Señor Matsuoka, es mejor que descanse y que no tenga emociones fuertes.-

\- Ya… tranquilo – Rin sintió pequeñas palmadas en su espalda, Sousuke estaba tratando de calmarlo, y fue perfectamente consciente de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, Yamazaki apretó más fuerte al pelirrojo entre sus brazos, desde que tenía memoria, ese chico frágil y valiente había estado bajo su cuidado, eran prácticamente hermanos y verlo tan asustado le dolía.

Solo vasto una mirada turquesa para que el doctor entendiera y les dejara solos. Sousuke aprovechó el momento y se separó de Rin; sentándose frente a él en la cama.

Observo a Rin frente suyo, tenía la mirada gacha, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas con clara frustración contenida.

Le sonrió con comprensión en un intento por calmarlo al tiempo que ponía una mano en su hombro.

\- vamos hombre, estas despierto y es lo que importa…

\- Sousuke…. Cuanto… ¿Cuánto estuve… en… en…?

\- ¿En coma?... 4 semanas…

\- ¿Qué? – Grito Rin y sin importarle mucho trato de parase, pero una punzada de dolor lo detuvo.

\- El medico dijo que tienes que reposar… - le regaño pero el oji-carmín ignoro su comentario.

-¡¿Solo cuatro semanas?! -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Querías más tiempo?...- soltó el pelinegro en modo de broma.

\- ¿Qué? No… auch… - Rin se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano y miro a su acompañante con preocupación.- Pero… entonces, porque… porque

\- ahh…- la mirada de Sousuke vago por la habitación por varios minutos, cuando por fin estuvo seguro de que decir lo miro directamente. – antes de que yo entrara estabas hablando con el medico ¿no? - Al ver el gesto afirmativo continúo. - bien, como supongo te explico, sufriste un accidente, y vaya susto que nos diste.

\- Hace… ¿solo… cuatro semanas?-

\- Y ... -

\- entonces… ¿Por qué… por que no sé nada de los últimos años…?

\- Al parecer debido al accidente y el posterior estado de coma tu cerebro está dañado, sufres algo conocido como "Amnesia postraumática"…

\- …..- Rin miro bajo la mirada, no sabía que pensar, ¿Cómo se supone que se actúa después de estar en coma? - … Entonces… ¿solo me perdí cuatro semanas?

\- Rin… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –

\- … No lo sé, creo que… ¿Apenas hace un mes mude a mi nuevo apartamento con Akane?

\- ¿Akane?... – Sousuke lo miro extrañado por un rato, luego algo parecido a comprensión brillo en su mirada.- ¿tu ex rubia y sin chiste?... No ¡espera!, esa era Nadia… mmmm oh ¡ya! La chica con la que viviste como 3 meses ¿no? Pelinegra y con problemas mentales…

\- ¡oye! Es mi chica de quien habl… ¡espera! ¿Solo 3 meses? Pero nos amamos…

\- Rin, solo la amabas por como cocina…

\- ….. Pero aun así… ella es especial…

\- ahh – Sousuke suspiro, cambio el tema- Entonces eso lo confirma… cinco años ¿no? – Al ver la mirada interrogante agrego.- el tiempo que no recuerdas, te mudaste con ella hace como cinco años. No entiendo muy bien, a Haruka le explicaron mejor pe-

\- ¿Haruka? ¿Quién es…? – se cayó la ver preocupación en el rostro de Sousuke.

\- … ¿De verdad no sabes?...- cuando noto al oji-carmín confundido suspiro y miro al techo.- A ver… ¿el chico que estuvo aquí cuando despertaste? –

Rin parpadeo un poco, como pensando, en algún momento sus ojos brillaron inconscientemente, recordando al joven que había visto al despertar, algo en su interior se retorció al recordar los ojos azules llorosos.

\- ¡ah! El pelinegro con cara preocupada… ¿Por qué el-

Yamazaki se preguntó qué tanto debería contarle a Rin; tenía que tomar en cuenta las advertencias del médico.

\- Rin, es tu pareja, viven juntos.

Aun así, eso era algo importante que, tarde o temprano tendrían que decirle a Rin.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!

\- … comenzaron a salir hace dos años, después de que tu empezaras a acosarlo por meses… de hecho fue muy ra-

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Eso es mierda!

\- …. Bueno, sí, es un poco extraño pero parecías de verdad enamorado así qu-

\- …. Tú, tú tienes que estar jodiendo… de verdad… ¡No me jodas Sousuke!…-

\- Ese no es mi trabajo, ese sería más bien el trabajo de Haru…- el pelinegro se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la situación, si, estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero antes de entrar al cuarto había platicado con Nanase y el chico –aunque tratara de ocultarlo- se encontraba mal, y sinceramente no le gustaba ver al tipo tan angustiado.

\- ¡¿Ehhh?! - Rin intento ocultar su sonrojo tapándose la cara con las manos, no podía ser verdad, NO. Él era hetero, estaba seguro…

Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que todo eso explicaba el comportamiento del tal "Haru", el abrazo, las lágrimas, el beso que intento darle, incluso su súbita molestia de hace un rato, todo encajaba.

\- ¿Cómo, como…? ¡Eso no puede ser! – Pero Rin no era alguien que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente, el no aceptaría esa supuesta verdad - ¿Por qué yo… terminaría enrollado con un chico..?

\- No sé, - se alzó de hombros.- Según decías fue amor a primera vista, "como si el destino los hubiera juntado"

\- ¡Pero eso no explica nada! – perdiendo el control el pelirrojo alzo la voz e hizo ademanes con sus manos- Yo… yo… ¡Yo no soy gay!

\- Tsk… estoy seguro que Haruka te argumento lo mismo hasta el cansancio…

\- La verdad, si…- una voz demasiado neutral como para resultar natural interrumpió la conversación. – Pero eres malditamente persistente.

Ambos dieron un pequeño salto, tan enemistados estaban en su plática que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de Haruka Nanase, el cual los observaba desde la puerta con fingida indiferencia.

Rin se tensó al instante, acción que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los pelinegros.

Sin saber bien cómo actuar, Haru se adentró a la habitación, quiso acercarse a Rin, abrazarlo, besarlo, se contuvo. No podía.

\- … ¿Estás bien?- se limitó a preguntar, Sousuke a su lado guardo silencio.

\- S-si, gracias…- Rin bajo la mirada, incomodo.

Se quedaron callados por varios minutos, hasta que Sousuke suspiro, harto del ambiente pesado y hablo:

\- … bueno, yo creo que lo mejor será que hablen, así que estaré afuera...-

\- ¡NO! ¡Espera! – Al percatarse de las miradas azules sobre él, Rin se encogió un poco y poso su vista en la pared.-… es decir,… - trato de buscar una excusa.- y… ¿Y Gou? – Luego recordó que su hermana no se había aparecido por ahí, y era extraño, Gou siempre estaba pegada a él, no pudo haberse peleado con ella ¿verdad? – ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme?

Los pelinegros compartieron una mirada, preocupados, Sousuke abrió la boca para decir algo pero una mata de cabellos castaños entro presuroso a la habitación.

\- ¡Rin! ¡Qué alegría verte despierto! -

Rin lo miro largamente, la curiosidad latente en sus pupilas, inspecciono rápidamente al chico, era realmente alto, sus verdes ojos brillaban con energía, pero Rin pudo apreciar dolor detrás de estos. Aun así el rostro del joven parecía amable. Suspiro, reconociéndolo.

\- ¿I-tachibana ...-

Makoto lo miro extrañado pero sonrió, no así Sousuke y Haru, ambos pelinegros preguntándose lo mismo "¿Por qué Rin recordaba a Makoto?"

.

.

* * *

**Notas: **

¡Hola!

bueno, realmente espero que Haru no sea un poco OOC pero ¿como actuarían ustedes en su situación? ademas, hay que considerar que en el anime siempre que lo presionan mucho acaba gritando, bueno, eso creo yo.

gracias por leer y ahora díganme ¿que les pareció?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

Paso a dejarles el tercer cap, de verdad espero que les guste y disculpen si tiene faltas de ortografía.

Agradezco enormemente a : **Himiko-chan Hirisashi, Kyokos, 2cm, SouMako 3, Kurokocchii0, La muerte azul, Jessie Kurosaki, ****Chocoguest, Isabel**. por sus lindos Reviews :3 de verdad me animan mucho.

también agradezco a las personas que pusieron en favoritos y Alertas este fic.

* * *

**Reminiscencia**

**.**

_Eres mío…_

_Aunque el mundo se desplomara ahora mismo._

_Iason Mink / Ai no kusabi _

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Convencimiento**

.

.

.

\- … Tu… eres Tachibana ¿Verdad?-

\- … ¿Rin? ¿Te encuentras bien?- tan despistado como siempre Makoto recién se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Rin, no por el hecho de que este le llamara por su apellido, sino más bien por el aura pesimista que se erguía sobre Haru y la mirada perspicaz que le dirigía Sousuke.

\- Rin, ¿Cómo demonios es que _conoces _a Makoto? – la pregunta proveniente del más alto provoco que Tachibana lo mirara extrañado. ¿Por qué pre-

\- ¿Conocerlo? No… solo se quién es… - Rin se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.- eres bibliotecario en la universidad ¿no? – Pregunto al castaño, el cual lo miro sorprendido.- Mi hermana me ha hablado de ti... oh ¡demonios! No le digas que te dije eso, si se entera me mata.

Makoto soltó un suspiro de asombro, miro a Haru en busca de explicación. Pero cuando Haru estaba por abrir la boca, la voz pensativa del pelirrojo lo interrumpió.

\- Espera… si estás aquí… ¿significa que estas saliendo con mi hermana? – Rin levanto la mirada amenazante, los ojos carmesí adquirieron un brillo preocupante, al contrario de los verdes que parecieron perder vida.- No, espera… si así fuera estarías aquí con ella… ¡Maldito! ¡La recházate! Por eso Gou no está aquí… -

La velocidad con la que Rin se paró de la cama y se abalanzo sobre Makoto dispuesto a golpearlo dejo sorprendidos a los presentes –Teniendo en cuenta su estado-

\- ¿Qué?... Rin, ¡Espera! ella-

\- ¡Rin!... Nadie sale con nadie.- llegando al rescate Sousuke tomo Matsuoka por el brazo, deteniendo su intento de homicidio.- Nadie rechazo a nadie y Gou está perfectamente.- ignoro la miradas preocupada de Haru y la estupefacta de Makoto; siguió hablando. – ahora, matar a alguien no la traerá aquí….-Rin frunció el ceño, sintió un deja vu con esas palabras. Al ver su cara extrañada Yamazaki continuo.- Ahora, regresa a la cama, tienes que descansar.

Con una mirada aturdida Rin se acostó de nuevo, el silencio rodeo a los cuatro jóvenes por un momento, hasta que el castaño tomo la palabra.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar? … - murmuro, su mirada que había permanecido en el suelo se levantó en dirección a su migo.- Haru… ¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando Rin despertó? –

\- Creí que estarías ocupado…- respondió.- De todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Makoto sonrió, incomodo. - Bueno… uno de mis compañeros inhalo demasiado humo y lo trajimos de urgencia.- puso una mano en su nuca. Fue cuando los demás cayeron en cuenta de que de la cintura para bajo Makoto tenía el uniforme.- como no fue nada grabe y pensé que estarías aquí pensé venir a saludar… -

\- Entiendo – fue la contestación de Nanase. Rin lo miro con asombro, si el castaño había asumido que se encontraba ahí, ¿eso significaba que el pelinegro se pasaba por el hospital _todos los días_? Eso era… ¿conmovedor? N o. Era extraño.

Rin simplemente no podía aceptar de buenas a primeras que ¿Era gay? ¡Claro que no! Nunca le habían interesado los chicos. Bueno, siempre había pensado que Kisumi era lindo… ¡Pero Kisumi _si_ era lindo! Que fuera 100% heterosexual no significaba fuera ciego… bueno, a veces se quedaba viendo mucho a algunos chicos, pero eso cualquiera lo hace ¿verdad? Solo sentía curiosidad. Nada que no fuera sano.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar?…- Makoto miro de reojo al pelirrojo en la cama.- realmente me alegre cuando vi que Rin estaba despierto...pero estoy seguro…

Matsuoka estaba seguro de que el castaño seguía hablando, pero simplemente lo ignoro, de todas formas ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Si no tenía nada que ver con su hermana no entendía el porqué de su presencia. Y ciertamente esta le causaba una inexplicable desazón.

\- … Bueno, considerando que Rinrin debe descansar…- La voz de Sousuke lo saco de sus pensamientos, le lanzo una mirada de irritación que el moreno ignoro olímpicamente.- Es mejor que... –

Sousuke se calló al instante en que el rubio doctor apareció en la habitación. El cual al ver tanta gente reunida alrededor de su paciente –que, no está de más decir, tenía el ceño fruncido- suspiro.

\- Señor Nanase, creo haberle comentado que su pareja necesita reposo,- Haru miro al doctor como diciéndole que no era su culpa, pero el medico solo acomodo sus lentes y continuo.- Y sinceramente creo que tres… personas alrededor suyo no son precisamente lo que yo llamaría "reposo" –

\- ¿Eh? Si, disculpe doctor…- Makoto salió rápidamente, consciente de que lo que el medico decía era cierto. No así, Sousuke y Haru, los cuales se quedaron clavados en su lugar, mirándose fijamente, Tachibana suspiro con cansancio desde fuera, el doctor se limitó a observarlos, incomodo.

\- Haru… ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? Anda yo me quedare con Rin.-

\- …. No es necesario, Makoto puede-

\- Señor Nanase, considero que es mejor que el señor Rin este con alguien… con quien se sienta cómodo, es lo mejor por ahora.

Haruka bajo la mirada, y apretó los puños, la impotencia recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Suspiro, simplemente no podía tranquilizarse.

Decidió salir de la habitación antes de lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo para intentar golpearlo, _de nuevo._

Pero antes de abandonar el cuarto le lanzo una mirada llena de ira a Rin, el cual solo se encogió en su lugar, _estúpido _pensó con furia, _si no fuera por tu imprudencia…_

\- … Creo que me odia…- cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo oiría, Rin soltó el comentario con cierta resignación. Sousuke a su lado soltó un bufido con gracia.

\- Claro, te odia tanto que todos los días se aparece por aquí, sin falta.- el pelirrojo miro con sorpresa al médico, este sonreía con gracia mientras revisaba sus signos vitales.- Usted no es el único "desorientado" en esta situación, los dos deberán tenerse paciencia mutuamente.

La sonrisa del doctor delataba experiencia, Rin supuso que no era el primer paciente con amnesia que atendía.

Gruño al tiempo que se tapaba con sus sabanas, por alguna extraña razón la habitación se sentía un poco fría desde que el chico de ojos zafiros dejo el lugar.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro, probablemente se debía al aire acondicionado.

.

* * *

.

"_Lo vio pasar casualidad y decidió seguirlo, si, probablemente estuviera actuando como un acosador pero había algo en el pelinegro que lo atraía de una forma que ni el mismo lograba entender. _

_Suspiro, tal vez debería dejarlo… _

_No. Él era Rin Matsuoka y no se rendiría tan fácilmente; claro, si seis meses de insistencia se pueden denominar "fáciles", salió de sus pensamientos cuando se percató de que su "presa" entraba a un mini-súper. Sin dudarlo entro al lugar._

_Paso su mirada por todo el establecimiento, buscando una melena negra acompañada de dos ojos azules. No tardo en encontrarlo junto a los refrigeradores aparentemente seleccionando pescado. _

_\- ¿Por qué siempre que te encuentro apestas a pescado? – Comento casualmente, mientras se posicionaba delante del chico; este lo miro un momento con asombro para luego dar paso a una irritación letal bailando en sus pupilas. "De todas formas, ¿Por qué sus ojos brillan tanto?" _

_\- Si dejas de acosarme, te libraras de ello.- _

_\- um eso no sería divertido…- sonrió coquetamente.- vamos, si tu aceptaras aunque sea una cita… te dejaría de "acosar" – hizo las comillas con sus manos, y luego agrego rápidamente-… Probablemente. _

_Rin observo al pelinegro fruncir el ceño, para después darse la media vuelta y alejarse hacia una dirección desconocida, no sin antes tomar un gran paquete de lo que Matsuoka identifico como caballa. _

_Suspiro, empezaba a creer que el tipo tenía un problema con ese alimento. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando lo perdió de vista por los pasillos. No dudo un segundo en seguirlo._

_\- Ya se, te propongo un trato… - _

_\- ... .- _

_\- ¡hey! ¿Acaso me estas escuchando? -_

_\- ... .-_

_Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Haruka estaba pretendiendo que no existía. Se plantó enfrente del chico, este se limitó a esquivarlo y continuar con sus compras. Lo siguió. _

_\- oh ese sabor no te lo recomiendo, es demasiado salado,- sonrió al notar que el chico seguía su consejo. Y tomaba otro tipo de bocadillos. _

_\- ahh esto ya está siendo problemático ¿no?- suspiro y miro la salida del establecimiento. Tal vez lo estaba agobiando demasiado… lo mejor sería no volver a molestarlo._

_\- ¿Tú crees?... – la voz monótona del más bajo lo saco de sus pensamientos, así que el chico ya no lo ignoraba.- creo que es suficiente verte todos los días en el trabajo, como para que aparte, me sigas a todos lados. _

_\- si te sirve de consuelo… pronto cambiare de trabajo.- sonrió, por alguna razón Nanase lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.- ahh bueno, no te molestare más… me voy…._

_Se alejó del oji-azul a paso tranquilo, sentido un leve cosquilleo en su nuca que le indicaba que su compañero de trabajo lo seguía con la mirada. No le importo y fue directo a la salida." _

La luz fritándose por la ventana le daba directamente en sus ojos, se removió, no quería despertar. Pero el ruido proveniente del hospital no lo dejo; de todos modos eran más de las cuatro de la tarde. No podía ser tan flojo… ¿pero que más podía hacer? Estar en el hospital era aburrido.

Gruño y abrió los ojos perezosamente, se encontró con Haruka a su lado leyendo algo que parecía una revista de ¿albercas? Ese chico cada vez le parecía más extraño, aun así, no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente; los restos de su sueño estaban aún en su mente. No podía ser verdad… era solo un sueño resultado de su loca y sugestionada cabeza. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse persiguiendo de esa manera a una chica ¿Cómo a un hombre?

\- ¿Descansaste bien?... – pego un pequeño brinco al escuchar la monótona voz de su acompañante, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de se había quedado viéndolo fijamente.

\- ¿eh? Si gracias… - a pesar de que en los últimos dos días la presencia del chico de ojos azules había sido constante, Rin seguía sintiéndose incómodo. ¿Cómo se supone que debería tratarlo?

La conversación entre ellos se basaba en cosas triviales, Rin se limitaba a preguntarle cosas sin importancia "¿Qué paso con x artista?" "¿Ya se estrenó x película?" "¿Estuvo buena?" Matsuoka se divertía pensando que era como un viajero en del tiempo. Cualquier excusa era mejor que haber perdido la memoria.

\- um – Haruka se limitó a asentir y continúo leyendo, Rin suspiro, era extraño permanecer callado tanto tiempo, miro el reloj y rezo para que pronto dieran las siete; generalmente a esa hora llegaba Sousuke o al menos así habían sido los días pasados: Nanase aparecía en la mañana y se quedaba con él por varias horas, luego se marchaba por poco tiempo y regresaba, entonces a eso de las siete Sousuke llegaba y "lo relevaba", según entendía el más bajito tenía que ir a trabajar.

\- Oye… ¿En qué trabajas?- ¿Por qué es de noche? Era lo que realmente le daba curiosidad, pero no se creía con el derecho para eso, después de todo había estado evitando el tema de "estamos saliendo".

\- Soy chef… en un pequeño restaurante...- Rin abrió sus ojos, ¿Cómo termino saliendo con un cocinero?

\- … Eso es asombroso, pero entonces ¿Cómo nos conocimos?...- Quiso morderse la lengua, pero supo que era tarde cuando Haru levanto la mira de su revista y lo miro fijamente. El pelinegro había respetado su falta de interés por el tema de su relación -que, a decir verdad no era desinterés sino pánico- y Rin le agradecía internamente. Pero acababa de estropearlo.

\- … Entraste a trabajar al restaurant, eras mesero… - El pelirrojo sintió un pequeño malestar, Sousuke ya le había informado que ahora era policía, pero simplemente no se sentía cómodo con la idea, ¿Por qué había renunciado a su carrera de arquitecto para ser un simple policía? Y ahora ¿también había sido un mesero? ¡En que estaba pensando!

Deducía que algo realmente importante tuvo que haber pasado para que tomara semejante decisión, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

\- …. Y ¿solo empezamos a salir? – Sabia que se arrepentiría pero, ya no quería seguir en la oscuridad respecto a eso, además el sueño que tuvo seguía rondando su cabeza.

\- …. No, insististe demasiado… - La sonrisa que el pelinegro tenía en ese momento causo que el estómago de Rin se retorciera. Los ojos azules brillaban como perdiéndose en un recuerdo, Matsuoka se descubrió queriendo recordar lo mismo, y no estaba seguro si era bueno o malo.

\- ¿Cómo? Fui… ¿fui yo?...- Su amigo se lo había comentado pero que su "novio" se lo confirmara era… aterrador.

\- Si….- No pudo esconderse de la mirada azul.- Eres demasiado persistente –

Rin solo lo miro, ¿Qué podía responder? Luego recordó su sueño.

\- Si… dices que nunca estuviste con otro chico…. –No pudo evitar sonrojarse.- ¿Cómo demonios te convencí de salir conmigo?

Sabía que era guapo, durante toda su vida había recibido algos y confesiones de amor pero, ¿era capaz de volver causar que un chico cambiara su sexualidad? Un poco de retorcido orgullo creció en su mente.

\- …. Bueno esto será… incomodo… - Haruka poso su mirada en el suelo, Rin se sintió un poco decepcionado de no poder mirar sus ojos.-… Varias veces me diste a entender que no me conociste en el trabajo.- Rin noto que el chico se apretaba con fuerza la revista entre sus manos.

\- Nunca dijiste donde, y realmente no me importa…- El chico de mirada azul se perdió un momento, Matsuoka carraspeo.- Unas semanas después de entrar a trabajar en el restaurant me pediste una cita, eres demasiado problemático… así que no acepte…

Pero… nunca te rindes… me perseguiste por varios meses.- Nanase sonrió.- un día, salí a comprar comida; como siempre apareciste en el mini-súper e insististe en una cita, yo dije que no y tú te fuiste, creí que habías entendido que nunca aceptaría... No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando tu voz sonó por el alta voz… y hablaste algo acerca de un suicidio… luego me pediste un cita.

El rostro de Rin adquirió un color similar al de su cabello, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de semejante cosa? Si, era cursi pero… eso sobrepasaba sus límites.

\- No me quedo más remedio que aceptar…- la voz de su acompañante lo saco de sus pensamientos.- Pero ahora… no me arrepiento.

Haruka Nanase soltó la revista que tenía en sus manos y miro directamente a los ojos carmín, y sonrió. Pero antes de que Rin pudiese decir algo una gruesa voz llamo la atención de ambos.

\- Vaya Haruka… nunca te había escuchado hablar tanto…-

\- Sousuke… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Ignorando su ultimo comentario Haru pregunto.

\- um día tranquilo, - Rin se dio cuenta que su amigo traía el uniforme policial, ¿Cómo es que los dos terminaron siendo policías?- Bueno, no importa. Traigo noticias… Haru será mejor que vayas a su apartamento y le traigas ropa a tu amor, el doctor acaba de firmar la autorización para que Rin salga del hospital.

Al oír tales palabras Rin entro en pánico, no… no.

No estaba preparado; según sabia, él vivía con Haruka. No estaba listo para eso, intento buscar una excusa, pero cuando miro a Nanase lo encontró con una mirada brillante, no supo que pensar y quiso poder leer su mente. ¿Estaba feliz? ¿Preocupado? ¿Emocionado? ¡¿Qué?!

Observo como el chico en cuestión salía de la habitación sin decir más, probablemente a hacer lo que Sousuke había dicho. Miro la puerta hasta que su espalda se perdió de vista, entonces se dio cuenta de que Sousuke lo miraba con clara diversión.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- No importa que no recuerdes nada… sigues poniendo cara de idiota cada vez que se va…- Sousuke claramente se estaba divirtiendo.

\- No sé de qué hablas…. – bufo, luego miro el suelo – No quiero… vivir con él… Ni siquiera lo conozco… -

\- Rin, lo amas.- la sonrisa del más alto desapareció, dando paso a una expresión seria.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Ambos somos hombres! – Rin se aferraba a su razón, además, en su memoria quería a Akane. – Yo no podría tener sentimiento por un chico…

\- … - Sousuke lo despeino cual niño pequeño.- Suenas como un uke en negación.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Nada… solo que hace tiempo dejaste tus mangas shojos por… otro tipo de… genero.

\- ¿eso que tiene que ver…? –

\- Nada, olvídalo, mira solo has el intento, unas semanas… seguro que el ambiente de tu "hogar" refresca tu memoria. – El oji-turquesa sonrió.- si después sigues con tu necedad… yo mismo hablo con Haruka para que te quedes en mi departamento.

\- Solo… unas semanas… -accedió, no muy convencido.

Se quedaron unos minutos callados, fuera de la habitación se escuchaban ruidos de enfermeras pasando de un lado a otro. Rin no estaría en paz hasta que preguntara.

\- Oye… Eres mi mejor amigo ¿no? –

\- Se supone… -se alzó de hombros- ¿Y? –

\- Tú… sabes todo de mi ¿no? Eres mi hermano…-

\- Oh no, ni lo pienses, ya le preguntaste a Haruka, síguelo haciendo.

\- ¡Sousuke! Crees que no es vergonzoso preguntarle toda "nuestra historia"…

\- No es mi problema….-

\- Vamos, por favor… solo dime lo básico, o al menos lo que yo te conté.

\- tsk, ¿tengo otra opción? -

.

* * *

**Notas: **

¡Hola!

siento enormemente el retraso, recién acabaron mis vacaciones y la escuela se pone dura por estas fechas, ademas del insoportable calor que hay donde vivo que me quita las ganas de hacer algo cuando tengo tiempo libre... ¡tratare de no retrasarme mucho!

Ahora, de verdad espero que Haru siga siendo Haru, me costo horrores su parte, simplemente no me lo imaginaba hablando tanto... pero era necesario.

Por favor si algún personaje es muy OoC avísenme.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

pero díganme ¿que les pareció?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Los_ **personajes**_ de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

_Agradezco enormemente a:_ **Jessie Kurosaki,****Himiko-chan Hirisashi, SouMako 3, Ritaconnect, La muerte azul, Reini, Yuun Unido, Kurokocchii0 y Chocoguest. **por sus geniales Reviews :)

también agradezco a las personas que pusieron en favoritos y alertas.

* * *

**Reminiscencia**

**.**

_Tu sonrisa mi maldición,_

_Mi condena fue tu amor…._

_Piratas / Mago de oz_

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Importantes Recuerdos**

.

.

Casas venían, casas pasaban. Y Haruka se sentía "ligeramente" incomodo, a unos cuantos asientos tras él podía escuchar la voz de Rin preguntando cuanto faltaba para llegar.

Frunció el ceño, haciendo todo lo posible por concentrase en el paisaje que pasaba frente la ventana del auto bus.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro, tratando de convencerse así mismo de que no tenía miedo.

Todo saldría bien, se dijo, Rin regresara vera el apartamento y sentirá algo. Rogo a todos los dioses existentes para que así fuera.

Pero simplemente no podía estar tranquilo. ¿Cómo si Rin se había pegado a Sousuke nada mas salir del hospital? Era obvio para el pelinegro que su novio trataba de evitar a toda costa estar a solas con él. Y eso le dolía.

Era un milagro que Matsuoka hubiera siquiera aceptado ir vivir con él, un milagro que sin duda le debía a Sousuke. Fue entonces reconoció que Yamazaki había estado apoyándolo mucho, recordó la conversación que habían tenido hace poco.

"No te preocupes… apuesto que si no recuerda pronto… lo más probable es que termine enamorándose de ti, de una u otra forma, es como si estuviera programado para eso"

Eso había dicho Sousuke, y el de verdad quería creerle, quería aferrarse a esas palabras. Pero simplemente no podía, no cuando sabía que la verdadera razón por la que Rin se había fijado en él.

\- Oh disculpe… - una señora de edad bastante avanzada golpeo su hombro al pasar, Haru solo negó con la cabeza, luego se dio cuenta de que el autobús estaba lleno y se apresuró a cederle el lugar a la mujer.

Y ahí parado en medio del camión se permitió perderse en sus memorias.

"_La tarde había sido desastrosa, la comida donde habían ido era pésima, y luego ambos se habían dado cuenta de que no llevaban suficiente dinero como para regresar en autobús. _

_A pesar de estar en dirección contraria a su hogar Rin se había ofrecido a acompañar a Haruka._

_\- No soy una chica ¿sabes? – aun con sus protestas su caminar se volvió más lento, permitiéndole al pelirrojo alcanzarlo. _

_\- Lo se - con una sonrisa mostro sus afilados dientes- Si lo fueras probablemente ni siquiera te hubiera hablado esa noche… _

_\- Um… Tal vez debería haber sido una chica.- se arrepintió al momento, luego se sintió peor al ver la cara consternada y quizás dolida de Rin. _

_Frunció el ceño preocupado. Si, tal vez el pelirrojo era algo molesto, pero era realmente divertido y a pesar de todo había pasado una tarde agradable con él. Y aunque Rin se pasara el día tomándolo por los hombros y acercando se de manera innecesaria, le agrada su compañía. _

_Suspiro, no le gustaba verlo tan… no feliz. Tenía que cambiar de tema. _

_\- Si… si te parece bien… - empezó no tan seguro, pero al ver la curiosa mirada carmín se decidió.- Podríamos salir otro día… si quieres…- Haruka Nanase supo que se arrepentiría de soltar tales palabras al contemplar la radiante sonrisa puntiaguda que el pelirrojo le dirigía." _

Espabilo de pronto, no servía de nada recordar eso, no cuando era el único que lo hacía.

Entonces miro discretamente a Rin, el cual miraba la ventana con curiosidad, Nanase tuvo la certeza de que estaba tratando de ubicar las calles.

Y en lo más profundo de su alma Haruka Nanase se deseó poder volver a recibir una sonrisa de Rin Matsuoka tan radiante como la de aquel día.

.

* * *

.

Rin sintió una vena palpitando en su cien, ¿Cómo era posible…?

\- Adelante Rin.

Matsuoka entro vacilante al piso, era un lugar bastante ¿Raro? No encontraba otra palabra, para empezar estaba situado en la planta más alta del edificio, y estaba casi seguro de que era demasiado pequeño incluso una persona.

Fue entonces que escucho a Sousuke entrando tras de sí, venia platicando con Tachibana, el cual los había estado esperando afuera del edificio.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse, el edificio no estaba en mal estado pero aun así la fachada era bastante lamentable. Además era obvio que estaban por una zona peligrosa de la ciudad, eso sin contar el hecho de que para llegar al apartamento tenían que subir pisos de escaleras.

¿Qué persona con tan mal gusto podría siquiera imaginar vivir en ese lugar?

\- Rin… ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿eh? Si claro - fingió una sonrisa, pero por la mirada de todos sobre él supo que no le había creído, y por un momento de egoísmo se dijo que no le importaba nada. Ni siquiera la mirada azul esperanzada sobre de él.

El simplemente no podía vivir en ese lugar, y no es que estuviera en mal estado o algo similar pero él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de entorno, una vocecilla en su mente le grito que dejara de poner pretextos, y aceptara que el lugar tenía su encanto, obviamente dejo aquella voz encerrada en lo más profundo de su mente.

Antes de notarlo estaba dando vueltas por la sala de estar, inspeccionando todo con infantil curiosidad, tenía la certeza de que al menos ese cuarto lo había diseñado él, era completamente su estilo.

Mientras observa los detalles del lugar escucho a Haruka hablando con los otros dos, trato de no darle importancia, y continuo su recorrido.

Antes de darse cuenta los dos más altos se estaban despidiendo de Haruka, Rin se tensó, todavía no estaba listo para quedarse solo con su ¿novio?, le mando una mirada suplicante a su mejor amigo, mirada que Yamazaki ignoro completamente.

\- Nos vemos Rin.- El pelirrojo sonrió forzadamente en despedida al castaño. – Pasare luego por ti Haru-chan.

\- Deja el "chan" – Sin quererlo en realidad Rin alzo una ceja, escéptico. De repente cayo en la cuenta de que la amistad de Haru y Tachibana era demasiado cercana como para el castaño lo llamara tan cariñosamente. Por alguna razón esa idea no le agrado.

\- Bueno, entonces yo igual me voy…- Sousuke miro con diversión a Rin, el cual se hizo el distendido. – Haru, Rin.

Los aludidos asintieron a modo de despedida y los chicos salieron del lugar hablando animadamente.

\- oh… - Sousuke se regresó.- Casi lo olvido, Rin el jefe que no recuerdas te dio unas "vacaciones" por incapacidad. Disfrútalas.

Y sin dejar de sonreír alcanzo a Makoto.

Rin se quedó en medio de la puerta sin saber que decir, miro a Nanase en busca de explicación pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Suspiro y se sentó en el sillón, luego fue consciente de que estaba solo en el apartamento con su "novio" y su rostro perdió color rápidamente.

.

* * *

.

Rin miro el cuarto, extrañado, a decir verdad se preguntaba cuan loco debería haber estado como para cambiar su cómodo y espacioso departamento por este…. Esta cosa.

Si bien la sala de estar una vez que la mirabas bien parecía un tanto acogedora no se comparaba con esto que, claramente era un insulto al orden, ¿Cómo había logrado vivir dos años ahí?

\- No pongas esa cara…. Tú fuiste el que insistió en comprar este lugar y darle unos toques "hogareños"

No podía ser cierto ¿verdad? Aquel cuarto era demasiado pequeño incluso para una sola persona, y era prácticamente el ático de la construcción, es más, el techo que estaba en "punta" quedaba cerquísima de la cama, además, tenía una gran ventana que, estaba seguro, causaba que el sol entrara directamente a la habitación.

\- Dijiste que sería hermoso ver las estrellas desde el cuarto.- la monótona voz de Haru rompió el silencio, frunció el ceño, le molestaba de sobre manera que el oji-azul supiera exactamente lo que pensaba.

Sin hacerle mucho caso en realidad siguió inspeccionando el lugar, si el espacio era mínimamente aceptable; aparentemente alguien había tenido la "grandiosa" idea de llenar la habitación con muebles y llenarlos hasta el tope, y no solo eso, toda la habitación se encontraba llena de objetos sin verdadera importancia; tazas, bazos, llaveros, cosas decorativas, botellas, libros, lámparas, peluches… incluso Rin pudo apreciar al fondo de todo el amontonadero de cosas una guitarra. Sin contar que el hecho de que las paredes tapizadas de posters le daban un aspecto reducido al lugar.

Aun así, la cama justo a la mitad del cuarto era lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos se acomodaran sin problemas. Así que el espacio en ese lugar se reducida a nada.

\- Pero….

\- Y también insististe en guardar todas estas cosas como recuerdos.- Haru hizo un ademan refiriéndose a todos los cachivaches que llenaban la habitación.

\- Pero es… ¿para que querría yo guardar tantas estupideces?

\- Son importantes…- por primera vez desde que salieron del hospital Nanase ocupaba con el otro tono de voz que no era plano, mas no era algo de que alegrarse, ya que el tono detonaba tanto molestia como sufrimiento, era eso o Rin se estaba volviendo loco. – Son importantes recuerdos, o al menos eso argumentabas a gritos cuando te pregunte lo mismo…

La mirada azul vago por la habitación, como buscando desesperadamente un recuerdo al que aferrarse, Rin sintió pena por él, justo estaba buscando algo con que disculparse cuando algo llamo su atención.

\- Esos… ¿Somos nosotros? – ahí, en el fondo de la habitación, en un pequeño buro reposaban tres fotos perfectamente enmarcadas, de hecho parecía que el lugar donde estaban era único y exclusivo para ellas.

\- Si….

La voz del pelinegro sonó lejana, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido por las fotos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta como llego hasta ellas en medio del desorden, solo fue consciente cuando tuvo en sus manos una de ellas; Estaba enmarcada sencillamente.

Rin se pudo apreciar a el mismo en ella, estaba –aparentemente- en un cine, tenía los ojos llorosos mientras miraba la pantalla y sostenía un bote de palomitas en las manos; a su lado, un Haru que, tratando de no hacer visible lo interesado que estaba por la película, tenía una brazo alrededor del pelirrojo, tratando de confortarlo.

\- Es de una de nuestras primeras citas… bueno, de las primeras oficiales.- Rin dio un salto al escuchar la voz, estaba tan enemistado en la imagen que ni siquiera noto el matiz de nostalgia con el que hablo Haru.- ese día, vimos "Hors les murs*****" decías que sería romántico ir y tratar de entender como… ya sabes.- se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.- Y bueno… unas chicas obsesionadas con el BL nos tomaron varias y luego nos regalaron esa.

Una gota de sudor frio corrió por su espalda, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, tratando de fingir tranquilidad que no sentía, Rin acomodo en su lugar la foto y tomo la siguiente.

Al momento de apreciarla su cara paso a tener el mismo tono que su cabello, si bien casi no se apreciaba bien quienes eran los protagonistas de dicha fotografía era más que obvio que eran ellos.

En la foto solo salían los hombros y parte de la cara de ambos, y _ese_ era precisamente el problema, en la foto se podía apreciar perfectamente como Rin Matsuoka y Haruka Nanase compartían un beso, lo que más le sorprendió a Matsuoka fue que, pese a el shock inicial, no sentía asco o repugnancia alguna al presenciar tal imagen, es más, en la foto se podía notar como ambos se aferraban mutuamente, aparte, casi podía sentir la pasión emanando de la imagen.

Sintió su corazón latir acaloradamente, una inusual sensación de familiaridad le llego, como si esas paredes lo reconfortaran, era tan… extraño. La foto se resbalo de su mano, solo después de salir de su ensoñación alargo la mano en un intento por detener la inminente caída.

Cuando estuvo a punto de detener el efecto de la gravedad sobre la foto su mano choco con una casi del mismo tamaño que la suya.

Un calor lo invadió por completo, si bien su cabeza se empeñaba en decirle que no conocía al chico frente suyo, su piel erizada y la manera reconfortante en la que latía su corazón le gritaban lo contrario. Alejo su mano violentamente, consciente de que el calor invadía todo su cuerpo.

Solo pudo tranquilizar su alocado corazón cuando se percató de la mirada azul un tanto esperanzada que lo miraba de reojo.

Bajo la mirada, no se suponía que esto pasaría, solo accedió a visitar la casa para probarle a Sousuke que él simplemente no podía tener sentimientos por un hombre. Solo eso, y sin embargo, ahora no estaba tan seguro.

\- …. Puedes dormir en el sillón si quieres.- fingiendo que no se percataba del sonrojo incomodo de Rin, Nanase hizo el comentario al aire. – Por tu reacción imagino que no querrás pasar la noche en este "chiquero"

Rin se atraganto con su propia voz al notar el tono lastimero del pelinegro, mas no respondió nada, su mirada vago nuevamente por el lugar y se detuvo en su compañero, el cual veía con una mal disimulada devoción la foto que sostenía en sus manos.

\- …. Al principio no quería que enmarcaras esta foto, es más, ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con que la tomaras.

Con cuidado, el pelinegro puso en su lugar la fotografía, entonces fijo su azul mirar directamente en Rin y hablo.

\- De hecho, todo esto, el departamento, el cuarto… todo fue tu idea…- su voz cada vez se volvía más cansada, finalmente dio un suspiro.- Yo solo acepte.

Rin sintió un extraño calor en su pecho, se regañó mentalmente, eso no era bueno.

\- Y… ¿Aceptas todo lo que digo? Así, ¿sin más? – soltó en un claro intento de mofa, necesitaba aferrarse a algo para no caer en ante esos zafiros que lo miraban con asombro.

\- No sé, supongo.- sin perder la calma Haru se alzó de hombros. – Solo me gusta verte feliz por lograr algo… me gusta tu sonrisa.

El rostro de Rin paso por diferentes tonos de rojo, esto era demasiado, sin importarle mucho salió a paso veloz con dirección al baño.

Necesitaba calmar el acelerado latir de su corazón, estaba seguro que Nanase había soltado aquello al propósito; la sonrisa que había puesto al verlo salir lo había delatado. "_Eso es jugar sucio"._

Una vez que calmo sus sentidos regreso al cuarto, encontrando a Haruka sentado en la cama, observando la fotografía de hace unos minutos con ternura y nostalgia; pero detrás de eso, Rin pudo apreciar perfectamente el dolor escondido al fondo de aquellos zafiros.

Suavizo la mirada, y por primera vez fue consciente de que no solo para él era difícil la situación.

Si era verdad toda la historia que Sousuke le había contado, entonces debía ser tanto doloroso como frustrante para Haruka que él no recordara nada de su historia juntos.

Y a Rin nunca le había gustado ver sufrir a las personas.

Sonrió, sin pensarlo realmente abrazo con camarería al pelinegro, el cual solo lo miro asombrado.

\- Nee, el lugar esta bien, mañana arreglaremos un poco, de mientras dormiré aquí…

\- ... Bueno ...

\- ¿Si?

\- Yo igual duermo aquí….

El sonrojo que siguió después de esa declaración fue suficiente para que Haruka esbozara una pequeña sonrisa, y esta a su vez, fue suficiente para que Rin quedara prendado de ella.

_Tal vez… enamorarme de él… no sea tan descabellado._

Y en medio de la noche, cuando la luna y las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y Rin era capaz de apreciar la belleza de la noche a través de la ventana mientras abrazaba un peluche de delfín y tenía la respiración tranquila de Haru a su espalda se dijo que, definitivamente, el cuarto donde dormían no era tan malo.

.

* * *

.

**Notas:**

***Hors les murs****: **es una película con temática homosexual, es muy buena. La recomiendo.

¡Hola!

Pido perdón por el retraso, sinceramente creo que empezare a actualizar cada quince días, no me odien.

¡Gracias por leer! Pero díganme ¿Qué les pareció?

Besos


End file.
